The Lost Army of Chaos
by HiddeninShadows2
Summary: Percy was once the hero but no more. His loved ones have betrayed except a few. They believe him to be a disgrace. He leaves not knowing the consequence of his actions. There he meets a family who will truly care for him. But he is once again needed by the ones who have betrayed him. An ancient deadly enemies rises. Percy doesn't know if he can beat the enemy.
1. prologue

_Percy didn't have enough time. They would all be gone and Earth would be destroyed. Percy couldn't let that happen. Percy ran and ran and saw a terrifying scene miles ahead. Percy ran and took the swipe that was meant to kill someone else. Their hero was gone. Perseus Jackson, their hero was gone forever. _

_A son of Sea shall rise  
To defeat one who's rage  
unleashes their wrath, but foretold  
one who has been betrayed not once nor twice  
but thrice shall save the world or doom the world to it's fate_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear, would you like a cup of coffee or a cup of tea? Hello my dears, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review too. I don't own Percy Jackson. Good bye my dear. **

* * *

He was Percy Jackson. The betrayed one. The one who gut hurt by his loved ones and betrayed by his loved one. He was the Hero of Olympus until they betrayed him for his arrogant brother, Jalo Hawes. everyone but his father, Nico, Thalia, Leo, Hades, Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, his mother and Paul along with Blackjack, and Chiron abandoned him. He was saved by a man who called himself Chaos. He could remember the entire thing like it was yesterday. Well, the meeting to kill him was yesterday.

_Flashback starting_

_Percy was walking towards camp when he heard a moan of pleasure. It was coming from the beach. He went to the beach and saw it was Annabeth and his half brother, Jalo Hawes making out intensely. He couldn't believe it. He walked up and yelled. "ANNABETH CHASE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MAKING OUT WITH MY HALF BROTHER! YOU KNOW, I WAS GONE FOR 4 MONTHS TO GAIN YOUR MOTHER'S APPROVAL TO MARRY YOU BUT NOW THAT I KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED I'M GLAD THAT I DIDN'T MARRY YOU! WE'RE OVER!" Percy went to his cabin and packed all of his stuff in a bag while left a letter on his bed. When he came out of his cabin, Nico saw him an understood everything. Then he walked over to Percy and said "I'm going with you cousin."  
Percy nodded. Before they could leave camp, they were flashed onto Olympus. "Perseus Jackson, you are here today to be decided your fate. You will either live or die."Zeus stated from his throne. "Raise your hands if Jackson should be killed." Zeus, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus,Demeter, and Hera raised their hands. "Raise your hands if you want Jackson to live." Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus raised their hands. "Since I am King, you will die Jackson" _

_"NO!, I will not let you kill my cousin." Nico stated bravely. "It's okay, Nico, if they want to kill me, then let them." Percy replied. _

_"No it's not. I don't care if I get hurt or kill because I deserve it, but you don't. Let me tell you all something. Percy was the only one along with Thalia, and Leo to accept me for who I am and for that I thank them. You shouldn't kill Percy. Do you know what it's like to barely have any friends there for you? Do you know what its like to have no one understand you? Do you know what it's like to have no one to talk to? Do you know what it's like to have to hide your pain everyday? Do you know what it's like to not want to talk to anyone? Do you know what it's like to feel like crying all the time? Do you know what it's like to feel like you are doing nothing right? Do you know what it's like to be judged for everything you do? Do you know what it's like to want to hurt your self all the time? Do you know what it's like to over think everything? Do you know what it's like to be in love with someone who doesn't talk to you? Do you know what it's like to be tired all the time? Do you know what it's like to be empty inside? Do you know what it's like to be tired of every thing? Do you know what it's like to want to give up? Do you know what it's like to not feel wanted? Do you know what it's like to fake a smile? Do you know what it's like to feel sad for no reason? No you don't but i have and it hurts like hell. Besides when Percy fell into Tartarus, all of you cared. If you cared then, than why don't you care now? When I fell into Tartarus, I saw all the realness of Tartarus , yet no one had cared at all. so stop believing lies, and start caring for the true hero, Percy Jackson." Nico ended. _

_Zeus didn't care still, and aimed his master bolt at Percy and threw it. Percy stood still, waiting to die, but Nico jumped in front Percy and took the bolt at his chest and died instead. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies, thank you so much for reviewing to this book. I got seven reviews literally, I was freaking out! Again I thank you. So this chapter is when the flashback still continues. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ****That is all for now. Hope you enjoy my lovelies. Be sure to Favorite and Review. And have a great day my lovelies.**

* * *

_Percy stood shocked. He couldn't believe it. His best friend, his cousin, mostly his brother was dead. "N-N-Nico, he sacrificed himself so I wouldn't die. Even when I was mean and never there for him, he still died so I could live." Percy stuttered as he fell to the floor sobbing. _

_Neither could Hades believe it. His pride, his joy, his son, his only son had died. He was a hero in the end. He thought that Hades never loved him or cared about him when deep down, Hades truly did love his son. "My son, why? I miss you so much. I never got the chance to say this but I love you my son, from the past to to the present to the future. I have and will still love you my son. You have made me proud my son." Hades did the unbelievable and started grieving for his son. Both Hades, and Percy were grieving when an Iris-Message showed up. It was Hazel and Frank. "Hi Percy what-why are you crying?" Hazel asked. "Why are you crying also Father?" _

_"Your uncle was going to kill Percy for unknown reasons and Nico sacrificed himself so your dear cousin can live," Hades replied. Hazel stood in shock. Her brother was dead. She fell to the ground crying with Frank comforting her. "Why? Why did you have to die Nico? You were the best brother I have! But now, you're gone. I love you so much Nico." It was too late the son of Hades was dead. _

_"Wait why were you going to kill my son, Zeus?" Poseidon asked aggressively._

_"Umm, let's not talk about it," Zeus replied nervously. _

_"No, you will answer me, " Poseidon said fiercely. _

_"You know what, I am the King of you all, and I will not listen to you," Zeus boasted. _

_"SHUT UP," Hades roared breaking the argument. "Now, Zeus you will answer me, why were you trying to kill Perseus because my son just died for him. I'm not angry at you Poseidon nor you Perseus. And you will answer me little brother." _

_Knowing it was right to just say the truth, Zeus spoke. "Fine, Jalo Hawes told me that Percy was planning to throw a war at camp and to overrule us, Olympians." _

_"ARE YOU STUPID, ZEUS? WHY WOULD PERSEUS DO THAT IF HE RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE US IN TWO WARS. HE EVEN WENT DOWN TO TARTARUS FOR THAT WRETCHED DAUGHTER OF ATHENA. HE SAVED YOUR ARSE FROM BEING KILLED BY DEAR OLD FATHER. EVEN THOUGH HE DIDN'T STEAL YOUR BOLT, HE WENT ON THE QUEST, RESCUED YOUR BOLT, FOUND OUT WHO THE THIEVE IS, sorry Hermes, AND WENT THROUGH DANGEROUS CREATURES TO RESCUE YOUR BOLT AND RETURN IT TO YOU. HE GAINED MY RESPECT. AND NOW BECAUSE HE SAVED YOUR FREAKING ARSE SO MANY TIMES, YOU DECIDE TO REPAY HIM BY KILLING HIM?" _

_Percy was shocked, Hades was yelling at Zeus for him. But why? Oh well, it felt good for someone to stand up for you though. _

_"I agree", said ... _

**_AN Should I stop here and torture you or not? It would be rude though. Since I'm nice I'll continue it. Read on my lovelies. _**

_said Chaos. Everyone was shocked and looked at him in fear. Everyone except Jalo Hawes knelt at their feet. "Who are you? You should be kneeling down before me. I am the mos powerful being in the universe. By the way my name is Jalo Hawes and the ladies love me. " _

_Everyone but Annabeth looked at him in disgust. Annabeth just swooned at him and gave him a peck on the lips which suddenly turned to be an intense make out session.  
" I don't know about you -" Percy said as he was cut off by Leo who sang " but, I'm feeling 22." _

_Everyone stared at Leo who blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," Leo apologized. "It's okay, besides that was really funny" Chaos said as he started to laugh so hard. Everyone stared at him in disbelief and were shocked to see the creator of the universe laughing. Chaos got up 10 minutes later. "Anyways back to business, like Hades said, are you really that daft Zeus?" Chaos asked with an eyebrow raised up._

_ Zeus being nervous, didn't say anything at all. 'Just as I thought so' Chaos said in his mind. "Again Zeus, you really are dimwitted. Perseus rescued your lightning, saved your arse in the 2nd Titan war and again saved your arse in the 2nd Giant war. If he did that than why would you try to kill him. In fact, he never cheated on the daughter of Athena. The daughter of Athena cheated on Perseus with his half brother, Jalo Hawes who is even more stupider than you Zeus. In fact Jalo Hawes is so conceited with himself and has the biggest ego ever known, even bigger than your ego Zeus. So tell me are you still going to kill Percy?" Chaos asked. _

_Zeus still being a big headed person said "Yes." That was incredibly stupid of him to say that in front of the creator of the universe. Chaos face palmed and instead of yelling at Zeus of how stupid he is, he instead put his finger on Zeus's forehead and made him see all the memories that Percy. Zeus was horrified and flinched. Everyone else wondered what could make the king of Olympus flinch other than Hades glare and Hades wrath. " I promise to not kill, Perseus. " Zeus whimpered. _

_"Good," Chaos said."My job here is done. By the way, you should know that the son of Hades was planning to commit suicide." Chaos waved good bye before he disappeared into the air. "Wait what?" Hades yelled. _

_'Why Nico? Why would you kill yourself?' Percy thought as tears fell down from his eyes gently to his cheeks. _


	4. Chapter 3

_*Flashback ended* _

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Everyone's been mourning for Nico. We all realized what we have done. I think I'm a failure. We all were looking for Nico's note but we couldn't find it. All of a sudden, Hazel ran up to me and gave me shocking news. _She found Nico's note. _I followed her to Nico's cabin. She went under his bed and took out a guitar case. Inside was a beautiful black acoustic guitar. Underneath it was an envelope. It was named _To Camp and the Gods. _

I ran and got everyone's attention by yelling for them to go the rec room. Everyone raced there with the exception of the Gods who appeared there. I cleared my throat and began to read the letter. Everyone was anxious especially Hades. Hades couldn't find Nico's soul in the underworld. He tried to find his son's soul everyday. He made sure that he would be notified if his servants found Nico's soul. I cleared my throat and begin reading. It was going to take some time because it was a long letter.

_Dear Camp Half-Blood, The Olympians, Hazel, Frank and Jason, _

_Hey guys, I guess you're reading this and I have been gone from the world. Well not really gone my body's gone but that doesn't mean my soul is. My soul will still be me. I used to be a cheerful happy annoying (only because Percy himself said I was annoying as a little kid because I asked too much questions and I don't regret it), but I later changed into a depressed, self-harmer, pale, sleep deprived, lonely kid. I want to let you know that it's not your fault. It's all my fault. i was a burden to you all. I was planning on to commit suicide because I felt like there's nothing left for me and that no matter what, I'll always be alone. When the world ends, I will be the last one standing. I've gone through this for so long that I finally decided to give up. What's the point of fighting this battle all the time if no one cares? Tell me whats the point of faking a smile all the time, pretending you have an amazing life if no one truly doesn't care? __Some friends don't understand this. They don't understand how desperate I am to have someone say, I love you and I support you just the way you are because you're wonderful just the way you are. They don't understand that I can't remember anyone ever saying that to me. _

_Today I finally realized how little I mean to you all. Nothing will change when I'm no longer here. You'll carry on and act like I never meant a thing. I wish that I could go back to a time when I could smile and it didn't take everything in me to do it. __No one knows the real me. Nobody knows how many times I have cried in my room when nobody was watching. Nobody knows how many times I have lost hope, how many times I have been let down. Nobody knows how many times I have felt like I'm about to snap, but I don't for the sake of others. Nobody knows the thoughts that go through my head when I'm sad, how horrible they truly are. Nobody knows me. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever be happy with myself. I worry if that I can't be happy with myself, then nobody will ever be happy with me, and that makes me even more paranoid. It's a cycle, insecurity, unconfidence, and diffidence, it's all a cycle and it's killing me inside. Today I finally realized how little I mean to people. Nothing will change when I'm gone. You'll carry on, and act like I never meant a thing. I tell people I'm tired but I'm really depressed. I tell people that I'll be fine tomorrow, but I know tomorrow will be worse. I tell lies everyday, and I know I'll not be able to stop it myself. __I'm tired of being forgotten. Because it seems like everyone I get close to ends up forgetting me._

_ I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry that I'm not you wanted me to be.  
I'm sorry that I'm a messed up freak.  
I'm sorry for being born.  
I'm sorry that I ever lived.  
__I'm sorry that I'm a failure__  
__I'm sorry that I was never the friend you wanted  
__I'm sorry that I was never the brother you wanted  
__I'm sorry that I did everything wrong  
__I'm sorry that I didn't die yet  
__I'm sorry that I was never the son you wanted, Father  
__I'm sorry that I was a pain  
__I'm sorry that I was annoying  
__I'm sorry that I did all of this  
__I'm sorry that this all happened because of me  
__I'm sorry that I didn't leave yet  
__I'm sorry that I ever came in to your lives  
I'm sorry. _

_I might as well speak a few words to a few people.  
_

_Dear Percy,  
__There's so many things that I could say to you. But I might as well just summarize it all up. Before you even get to say that you're sorry, I'm the one who should be sorry. Even when I pushed you away, you still tried to help me. You're like the brother I never had. Please don't care what others think about you. You're amazing just the way you are. Know that I still forgive and I don't hold a grudge over you. You're the best cousin I ever had. I may have had feelings for you at a time but I don't anymore. I think you're really awesome. Promise me something. Promise me that you'll take care of Hazel for me; make sure that Leo has a friend who he can talk to and have a great time with, a friend who truly cares for him; that you get a lady that actually loves you and cares for you; that you'll still be the selfless, awesome yet dumb at times, cousin that I knew. You were truly one of the few people who could make me smile and laugh like the annoying kid I used to be when I was young. Yeah I knew you called me annoying in your mind, I still didn't care. Just know that I'll still be beside you, no matter what. In war, in life, at your wedding, at your death, when ever you need me I'll always be there for you. I don't care what you did to me, because I knew that it was all my fault. I hope you have an awesome life. From Death Breath (your awesome cousin) _I was crying tears that fell from my eyes to my cheeks strolling down my face.

_Dear Thalia,  
What's up Pinecone Face? I know that was a bad start, but I had nothing to start off with so really just get used to it. I may have not known as well as Percy knows you, but I do know one thing. To never ever mess with you or a hunter of Artemis or Artemis herself because you will beat up any man that comes your way. I'm going to say the same thing I told Percy, you're one of the awesomemest cousins that I ever had. You don't judge me like others do. You're really cool like your little brother, Jason. Hi Jason. Anyways, I want to thank you for being nice and kind to me at times even though I din't deserve it seeing as the fact that most people ignored me. Still thanks. Don't beat yourself up. It was never your fault. Promise me that you will still be the same Thals that I knew. The one that was happy with being a hunter of Artemis, the one that enjoyed making fun of me and Perce, the one that would join in our weekly cousin fight, the one that loved showing the boys who's boss. This isn't goodbye. It's like a See Ya Soon So See Ya Soon, Thals. From Zombie Dude. (your awesome cousin) _Thals was smiling through her tears. It was not usual to see Thals like this, but no one made fun of her seeing that we all regretted the thing we did to Nico except for Drew who was checking her nails and reapplying makeup to her face.

_Dear Hazel,  
I may have not known for my entire life but I know that you're one of the best sister that I ever had. Please don't give up on life. You still have a life to live, a dream to accomplish. Just because I'm not alive at the time, doesn't mean that I'm not with you. I am and will always be there with you and always there for you. At your wedding, at your battles, at a time of danger, at wars, in your heart, all through your life and til you take your last breath. I will always be there for you baby sis. Also I want to be the flower boy in your wedding. Tell Frank, that he has my permission. He'll know what I mean. Live life to it's fullest. Have a wonderful life, Hazel. Your brother, Nico. _Hazel was breaking down as Frank was comforting her with tears of his own falling.

_Dear Leo,  
I know that you were not expecting this but you deserve it. You are honestly one of my best friends. I don't what I would do with out you as a friend. You're hilarious, mischievous, carefree, and Team Leo all the way. Even when you're down, you still put on a mask to make others happy. You're not weak you're strong. I want you to know that someone out there cares for you. Tell them your secret, the very one that I have kept for a long time. If they don't accept you for who you are, then ignore them. You don't need other's approval of you. I'll always be there for you Leo. Get your girl and make that Tacos garage. By the way your tacos taste really good. I support Leo. Have a wonderful life buddy. See ya next time, your buddy Nico di Angelo. _Leo was in a total breakdown, kneeling on his knees while muttering" It should've been me."

_Last but not least Father,  
Hello father, I know that I may have not been a great son, but you were a great father. While others won't accept me, you always accepted me in the land of the dead with welcome arms. You may have not been caring to me, but I knew deep down that you love me. I love you Father. You are a great person, not many get to see that because they judge you based on your appearance and your realm. So who cares about Zeus being an egoistical Lightning Brain? By the way you can use that nickname for him. i have so much more. Lightning Brain, Air Head, Zeusie, Bolt Head, Air Guy, Lightning Cheater, and etc. Anyways to the point, you're a great father. Kronos is a terrible father, I know that from experience because when I was in Tartarus, he ate me. Literally he did until I stabbed him in the guts, where he threw up and I came out. Not a good experience. Ouranus wasn't good either, he threw them in Tartarus. Zeus isn't a good father himself, he banned himself from ever seeing his children. But you let me in the Underworld, you helped me at times of danger. Even if you may have hated me and said Bianca would've been better (that hurted no offense) you still loved me. I knew what I had to do. You are the best f__ather__.__ I love you Father. __Your __son__, Nico._..


End file.
